


Когда нельзя, но очень хочется… или Теоретические основы физиологии отторжения

by demented_farm_animal



Category: Loveless
Genre: Just for the hell of it, M/M, Pure Crack, Ritsuka high on hormones, You've been warned, completely OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demented_farm_animal/pseuds/demented_farm_animal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бессмысленный и беспощадный стёб над всем, что свято, напичканный диким количеством фанонных штампов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Algea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algea/gifts).



> Фик написан по мотивам ролёвки. Мотивы были жестоко перевраны, извращены и сильно пострадали в процессе.  
> Шортики и сапожки Рицки (а так же все остальное) принадлежат Коге Юн.

Вчера, тихим весенним вечером, Соби неожиданно осознал, что его дом превратился в закрытое заведение для умалишенных. Когда это произошло, почему, как до сих пор умудрялось не привлекать внимания – ответов на все эти вопросы Соби не знал и, честно говоря, совершенно не жаждал узнать. Факт-то уже свершился: жителей дома обуяло весеннее обострение скрытого сумасшествия. Все, что его интересовало – это как с ним теперь бороться…

А начиналось все вчера вполне мирно и обычно, если не сказать – обыденно. Соби медленно, но верно отходил ко сну в своей постели, почесывая за кошачьим ухом приютившегося на его груди Рицку. Мальчик мурчал, Соби жевал фильтр тлеющей сигареты. Где-то над ними мерзко пищал свежевылупившийся комар.

 - Комар, - равнодушно сказал Рицка.

 - Угу, - согласился Соби. Затянулся как следует перед тем, как раздавить в пепельнице окурок, и метко пыхнул дымом куда-то туда, где, по его прикидкам, как раз должен был находиться кровосос. Комар агонизирующе завизжал и затих, через секунду спикировав на живот Соби. Рицка брезгливо скосил в его сторону глаз, понаблюдал, как неудачливый вампир шевелит тощим крылышком, и пришлепнул его хвостом.

 - Однако, - резюмировал Соби.

 - Ненавижу комаров, - объяснил Рицка, тяжело вздохнув. На белом одеяле осталось кровавое пятнышко и какие-то неидентифицируемые ошметки – то ли лапки комара, то ли еще что. – Хм. Кого-то из нас он все-таки пожрал.

 - Тебя, - предположил Соби, мрачно глядя, как мальчик, скривившись, вытирает пушистый хвост о простыню. – Стирать кто будет?

 - Ты, - ухмыльнулся мелкий Аояги, злокозненно запуская ладошку под одеяло.

 - Нет, Рицка, ну не начинай сначала! – взмолился Соби, представив еще полчаса таких же мучений, как пару минут назад. – Гос-споди, и как же только людям не приходится извращаться, чтобы потрахаться!!!

 - А мы не трахаемся, - хмуро возразил Рицка, садясь на постели и скрещивая тоненькие руки на груди. – Мы извращаемся, как ты любезно изволил заметить.

Агатсума сглотнул и попытался отвернуться. Ну не мог он равнодушно разглядывать полностью обнаженного и ничуть не стесненного этим Рицку. Но мальчик ухватил его цепкими пальчиками за подбородок:

 - СОБИ! Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю! Так вот… о чем я?

 - Мы извращаемся, - обреченно подсказал тот, закуривая очередную сигарету.

 - Да! – мазохистски обрадовался Рицка. – Извращаемся! То, чем мы с тобой занимаемся, нельзя назвать нормальным сексом. Это вообще никак нельзя назвать! А кто в этом виноват? Сдается мне, я знаю этого ужасного человека! В данный момент времени он лежит рядом со мной и… да как же мне это надоело!!

Ни в чем не повинная, не успевшая прогореть даже на пару миллиметров, не подарившая своему курильщику ни единой благословенной затяжки сигарета была выхвачена из сжимавших ее губ и зверски удавлена в пепельнице.

 - Заметь, Соби! – Совершив свою бесчеловечную выходку, Рицка немного успокоился. – Заметь, это не я каждый раз причитаю: «Ах, как же мои ушки? Ах, как же мой хвостик? Да что же с ними будет?!» Не я! Господи боже мой, да хоть бы они уже отвалились в один прекрасный день, и хрен бы с ними!!!

 - Ну вот еще! – не то испугался, не то возмутился Соби. Сам не понял. – Это же так мило, Рицка, - ушки, хвостик… Я тебя без них не представляю совсем…

 - Вот и представишь! Очень познавательно!

 - Не перебивай!

Аояги-младший насупился и отвернулся, явив Соби тонкий профиль своего очаровательного личика.

 - И к тому же, ты еще совсем ма-а-аленький… - кинул пробный шар Агатсума, в попытке развести Рицку на разговор, потому что это в любом случае было лучше, чем разглядывать сей маленький монумент, преисполненный оскорбленной гордости. На подобное заявление Рицка всегда реагировал неоправданно бурно, вопя: «Я не маленький!», а потом его можно было сгрести в охапку и долго, со вкусом успокаивать… Но сейчас у Соби почему-то ничего не вышло. Мальчик продолжал сидеть неподвижно и молча, демонстративно уставившись в окно.

 - Так, - зачем-то сказал Агатсума, поднимаясь с постели.

 - Куда ты?.. – тут же среагировал Рицка. В тишине пустой спальни его голосок прозвучал истерически жалобно.

 - В ванную, - честно признался Соби, натягивая пижамные штаны в голубую бабочку, в которых имел нездоровую привычку разгуливать по дому. Привычка эта крайне негативно сказывалась на психическом здоровье сожителей Соби, о чем он, в силу природной наивности, и не подозревал.

 - В ванную? – в голосе мальчика появились новые нотки. Соби напрягся. – Ну зачем же сразу в ванную?.. Может, я тебе помогу, а? Будет здорово…

Встав на четвереньки, Рицка по-кошачьи потянулся всем своим тоненьким тельцем, провокационно задрав хвостик. Соби выдохнул.

 - О, Господи… прекрати немедленно. Ложись спать. Я скоро вернусь.

В пароксизмах возмущения Рицка пару раз подскочил на кровати, остервенело заворачиваясь в одеяло, и запыхтел в подушку. Потом изрек обиженно:

 - Ну и не надо. Вали отсюда.

Соби хищно заскрипел зубами, предчувствуя недремлющую мигрень. Распахнул дверь и внезапно услышал весьма подозрительные звуки: словно бы в конце коридора кто-то шевелился, шуршал и шушукался. Нет, Агатсума Соби не из тех придурков, что будут орать в темноту: «Кто здесь?!» Ага, ответят ему, как же. Догонят и еще раз ответят. Поэтому он очень храбро и очень осторожно прокрался в ту сторону, откуда доносились звуки. Никого не найдя, он не сильно огорчился, а отправился на кухню. Попить водички, запить водичкой таблеточки. Почудилось, наверное. И немудрено, если уж говорить начистоту. Чертова мигрень. Включив на кухне свет, Соби безошибочно открыл дверки именно того шкафа, где хранились лекарства, и наощупь зашарился по полкам.

 - Ай, голова-голова… Здравствуй, цитрамончик!

Налив в стакан воды и залпом выпив две таблетки, он развернулся, прислоняясь к буфету, и внезапно понял, что на кухне он с самого начала был не один. За столом сидели три стремные рожи. Соби поперхнулся недопроглоченной водой, заплевав ближайшую из них. Рожа знакомо заматерилась, вытираясь скатертью. Наклонившись ближе и близоруко прищурившись, Соби догадался:

 - Кё?

Две оставшиеся рожи дивно залыбились, обозначив себя как Нацуо и Йоджи.

 - Могу я поинтересоваться, что вы тут делаете среди ночи? – строго вопросил Соби, уничтожающе глядя на них сверху вниз. Троица невиннейше захлопала глазами. Перед каждым из них на столе стояло по чайной чашке.

 - Не спится, - мило улыбнулся Нацуо, баюкая чашку в ладошках.

 - Всем сразу, что ли? – не поверил Агатсума.

 - Ну а почему бы и нет? – возразил Йоджи. – Вот, чайку решили попить.

Соби выразительно скосил глаза на одну из чашек:

 - Так там же нет ничего.

 - Разумеется, нет, - нашелся Кё, по стеночке обходя Соби, чтобы сгрузить чашки в раковину. – Мы ж того уже… Попили, в общем.

 - А ну-ка выметывайтесь отсюда, - прикрикнул на них Агатсума, и всех неугодных тут же как ветром с кухни сдуло. - Блин. Ничего не понимаю, - грустно сказал он самому себе, ставя стакан на место. – Что-то тут не то, самым дорогим местом чую. А что – понять не могу. Блин.


	2. Chapter 2

Подниматься ночью в спальню к озабоченному чибику Соби не рискнул и до позднего утра продрых на диване в гостиной. Соблазнительная вонь, донесшаяся с кухни, помогла ему очнуться от очередного порнографического кошмара с ним самим и Рицкой в главных ролях. Утерев со лба холодный пот, Соби потряс лохматой головой, прогоняя остатки непристойного сна, и, не заглядывая в ванную, направился в кухню.

Банда ночных бездельников окопалась там в полном составе, уминая за обе щеки нечто подозрительное с виду, но имевшее просто божественный запах. Соби умилился. «Видимо, Кё все же что-то раскопал в пустом холодильнике… Не такой уж он и плохой, этот Кё… В сущности, просто замечательный человек… Надо будет его помиловать…».

 - Доброе утро, - пропел хриплый голосок, и в дверях нарисовался Тот Самый Озабоченный Чибик. Из одежды на нем присутствовали лишь микроскопические шортики, свободная майка и явно неподходящего размера расстегнутая рубашка, которую Соби опознал как свою.

 - Проходи, садись, - радушно осклабился Кё, выдвигая стул из-под стола. Чибик царственно опустился на него, закинув одну стройную ножку на другую. – Как спалось? Жрать изволите? Кофе, чай?

Рицка сладко зевнул в голос, чисто символически прикрывая рот рукой. Он сидел прямо напротив Соби, и тому пришлось приказать себе не засовывать больше голову под стол, чтобы посмотреть на его ноги – это должно было показаться подозрительным. Наверняка должно было.

 - Спалось х*ево, - ответствовал мальчик, рассеянно поглаживая себя по выступающей ключице. – Если бы кое-кто здесь включил свои мозги, то, возможно, даже понял бы, почему. – Соби отчего-то подумалось, что эта реплика была адресована ему. Странно. – Жрать… изволю, коли не шутишь. Не надо ни кофе, ни чая. Молока. Горячего.

 - Будет сделано! – гаденько ухмыляясь, Кё ужом метнулся к плите. Нацуо и Йоджи о чем-то шептались, поглядывая на Соби и Рицку поочередно. Соби неожиданно задался вопросом: а как же это так получилось, что в его доме живет толпа постороннего народу? И не пришла ли пора ее проредить? С худого плеча Рицки сползла рубашка, и Агатсума ощутил, как по его подбородку течет слюна… Да нет, показалось. Ужас в том, что на самом-то деле до этого было совсем недалеко.

Кё аккуратно поставил на стол перед Рицкой тарелку, полную тех невнятных пищевых продуктов, которые им всем пришлось с утра употреблять, и стакан молока – горячего, но не дымящегося. Чибик тут же присосался к нему, да так, словно его уже пару часов мучил тяжелейший сушняк. Ничего более эротичного Соби за всю свою бурную биографию не видел. Он сидел и бестолково пялился на то, как Рицка жмурит от удовольствия глаза. Как вздрагивает маленький кадык на выгнувшейся шее. Как в уголке его рта выступает белая капелька, и Рицка быстро слизывает ее острым язычком…

 - Что, Со-тян, совсем хреново, да? – чей-то ехидный голос вырвал его из сладких фантазий.

 - А? – тупо переспросил Соби.

 - Совсем хреново, говорю? – Ах, это опять Кё. – И себя мучаешь, и ребенка. Ай-я-яй, как нехорошо!

 - Чего? – столь же умно высказался Соби.

 - Того, - снисходительно изрек Нацуо. – Ну что ты, в самом деле. Неужели тебя совсем не возбуждают эти стройные ножки?.. Совсем-совсем?..

 Агатсума явственно ощутил, как одна из этих стройных ножек нащупала его собственную ногу под столом и теперь настойчиво ползет по ней вверх, щекоча кожу через ткань маленькими пальчиками. Он поднял голову. Рицка улыбался.

 - Разве тебе не нравятся его ножки, Соби? – не унимался Нацуо.

 - А его трогательные мальчишечьи коленки, Соби? – присоединился Йоджи. Рицка улыбался откровенно пóшло, прикусив маленьким белым клыком нижнюю губку, припухшую от вчерашних поцелуев. Пальчики под столом уверенно делали свое дело…

 - Ч-черт! – выругался Соби, вскакивая со стула, словно под ним разгорелся костер, и молнией вылетел с кухни. Вслед ему грохотали раскаты многоголосого ржача…

Закрывшись у себя в комнате, Соби яростно тыкал кнопки мобильного телефона. С этими сдвинутыми детьми он почти забыл, что собирался сделать Крайне Важный Телефонный Звонок и назначить Крайне Важную Встречу. Гудок. Еще гудок.

 - Соби-кун? У меня крыша поехала или ты действительно мне звонишь?

 - Я действительно тебе звоню, но не удивлюсь, если крыша твоя все-таки поехала.

 - Что так?

 - Она нынче у всех едет. Я не об этом.

 - Я весь внимание…

 

Рицка поймал его в полутемном коридоре между спальней и мастерской. Схватил за отвороты легкого пальто, прижал к стене с силой прущего напролом асфальтоукладчика.

 - Соби… Куда тебя несет?

 - Подальше из этого бардака.

 - Обижаешь, - мрачно ответствовал чибик. Слова его отчаянно расходились с делом, во всяком случае, тело его явно не обиделось: Соби отчетливо ощущал, как у бедра назревает нечто твердое и горяченькое.

 - Констатирую факт. В этом доме все свихнулись.

 - На сексе? – очень ласково мурлыкнул Рицка, и Соби дернулся в его руках – этот ребенок умудрялся произносить слово «секс» так, что моральные принципы Соби блекли и таяли на глазах.

 - Именно, - заставил он себя ответить. Уходить никуда больше не хотелось. Аояги-младший терся об него, как кошка об пузырек с валерьянкой. Гибкий, длинный хвостик тугим кольцом обвивал бедро, самым своим кончиком щекоча под коленкой. Соби подумал, что пузырьки с валерьянкой, наверное, так не реагируют.

 - Свихнулись на сексе, да? – с садистским удовольствием протянул Рицка. – Ты прав, Соби… Знаешь, весна все-таки… Гормоны… Ты, кстати, в курсе, что Йоджи и Нацуо трахаются?

 - Как? У… у них же ушки…

 - Вот так. Так же идиотически, как и мы. То есть, строго говоря, выкручиваются как могут.

 - А как ты узнал?

 - Во-первых, Соби, ты, видимо, совсем слепой. И глухой к тому же. Не замечаешь, что у тебя под носом творится, в собственном доме. А во-вторых, я с ними говорил. Точнее, они со мной.

 - И? – слов у Соби не осталось никаких, только предлоги и союзы. И еще междометия.

 - Очень мило побеседовали, - Рицка потерся носиком о его грудь, мимоходом пройдясь губами по тут же затвердевшему соску. Рубашка контакту совсем не мешала, скорее наоборот. – Они такие классные… знаешь?.. А уке у них – Йоджи, оказывается… Дали мне пару советов…

«Это каких же?» - в ужасе подумал Агатсума. А вслух спросил:

 - Ну так и что?

 - А потом я поговорил с Кё…

«О Господи…»

 - А он тебе что насоветовал? – с явственной дрожью в голосе поинтересовался Соби. С дрожью скорее не от страха, а от… несколько других ощущений, которые создавала ладошка Рицки, ласкавшая его член через брюки. – Где ты этого понабрался, засранец…

Второй вопрос чибик нагло проигнорировал. А на первый ответил:

 - Он мне рассказал целую кучу интере-е-есных вещей… Какой-то его приятель из другого университета… учится на медика, или что-то вроде этого…

Взвизгнула молния. Соби застонал.

 - Тш-ш-ш… - зашептал Рицка. – Мы же не одни, нас могут услыша-а… - закончить он не успел, рука Соби пробралась в его шорты. – М-м-м…

\- Ну так что там… с медиком…

 - А-а-а… он изучает физиологию отторжения ушек и хвоста после…

 - Ну… ну же…

 - О… та… там, оказывается… целая куча факторов, которые это вызывают… причем… ни одного строго обязательного… и если как следует исхитриться… можно остаться при ушках после… нормального человеческого секса…

 - Ри… Рицка… Скорее…

 - Короче… Соби!.. Короче, в нашей ситуации… есть… одно… решение… Соби! Ну давай же… еще… немножко… А… А-ах!

 - Рицка!.. Рицка… Ох…

\- Слушай сюда… Это может не сработать, но… в общем, нужен презерватив. Оставь в покое свои брюки, им уже ничто не поможет.

 - Зачем?

 - Что зачем? А… Чтобы твоя сперма не попала внутрь. Ни в коем случае. Там происходит какая-то химическая реакция, и… хм, спасибо… Соби…

 - Еще что-нибудь? – Соби подхватил мальчика на руки и потащил в ванную.

 - Да, и еще в момент оргазма ты не должен быть внутри меня. Это тоже может сработать.

 - А может – нет?

 - Ну я же говорил – ни одного обязательного фактора. Обратное правило тоже работает. Кё вообще сильно удивляется, как с нашими игрищами мои ушки все еще остались при мне. Говорит, далеко не всем так везет…

 - Ты с ним и об этом разговаривал?

 - А что такого?

 - Святая невинность…


	3. Chapter 3

Часом позже Соби стоял возле кассы в магазине самообслуживания и с обреченной терпеливостью тибетского монаха ждал, когда молоденькая кассирша разберется с застрявшей чековой лентой.

 - Опаньки! – Рицу-сэнсэй подкрался незаметно, как пи***ц. Впрочем, он им и был, если уж говорить начистоту. Соби сдержался и не выронил пакет с продуктами. Обернулся через плечо:

 - Давно не виделись, Рицу-сэнсэй.

 - Давно, давно, - довольно подтвердил тот. – А я все еще помню твои ушки, Соби-кун… и твой хвостик…

 - Фу, как неоригинально, - оборвал его Агатсума. – Ты несешь эту чепуху каждый раз, когда пытаешься потрепаться со мной по телефону. Придумал бы уже что-нибудь новенькое.

Рицу не отреагировал, ухмыляясь точно так же, как и когда-то давно, в прошлом Соби, одним уголком красивого рта. Соби помолчал, тоскливо глядя, как несчастная девушка-кассирша обрастает толпой желающих помочь. Скосил глаза на лоточек с сигаретами возле кассы, потом чуть левее – на презервативы. Вспомнил, что ему говорил Рицка, и призадумался.

 - Что это с тобой, Соби-кун? – Рицу-сэнсэй, как всегда, подмечал все любопытненькое. – Сменил ориентацию? Стал не в меру брезглив?

 - Не твое это сэнсэячье дело, - нашелся Агатсума, мигом вспотев. – Я тебя пригласил не для того, чтобы ты своими немытыми ручонками рылся в моей личной жизни. Потом спросил:

 - Слушай… а ты их хранишь?

 - Кого? – удивился сэнсэй, поправляя на носу очки в дорогой оправе.

 - Ушки. И хвостик…

 - Ну еще бы, - хмыкнул Рицу, как бы невзначай беря Соби за локоток. – В специальной шкатулочке, под стеклом.

 - Гонишь.

 - Поверишь – нет. И не пытаюсь.

 - Да ладно.

 - Пошли. Я покажу.

 Соби поперхнулся на вдохе, и тут девушка наконец-то пробила многострадальный чек. С невыразимым облегчением Соби кинул его в пакет и поспешил прочь из магазина, волоча за собой нездорово хихикающего Рицу-сэнсэя.

 - А крыша у тебя все-таки поехала, - со злорадным удовлетворением отметил Соби, когда они вдвоем устроились на маленьких качелях на детской площадке неподалеку от магазина. Пакет валялся рядом на траве и тихонько шуршал. Соби казалось, что это шуршат пепельные волосы Рицу, тревожимые ветром.

 - Сигаретку, сэнсэй? – очень вежливо предложил он, суя тому в морду всю пачку.

Рицу выудил из нее зажигалку, потом сигарету и прикурил. Зажмурился.

 - Чего свои не носишь? – поинтересовался Соби, раскуривая свою сигарету от его. Получалось очень интимно. Как поцелуй.

 - Бросаю, - сэнсэй изучающе оглядывал Соби с головы до ног.

 - И как?

 - Никак. Нагиса совсем заколебала. А ты, как я погляжу, цветешь и пахнешь.

 - Хватит пялиться, - рассердился Соби.

 - Колбасит? – участливо спросил Рицу. – Затяжной недотрах?

 - Разберусь без тебя, - проворчал Агатсума, принимаясь остервенело раскачивать качели. – Тоже мне. Умный нашелся. Давай уже поговорим и я свалю отсюда. Ты меня раздражаешь.

 - Воля твоя, - флегматично кивнул Рицу-сэнсэй. – Итак, ты хочешь…

 - Чтобы ты оставил Аояги Рицку в покое.

 - А что мне за это будет?

 - Ишь, какой шустрый. Сначала побожись, что больше и пальцем Рицку не тронешь.

 - Крест на пузе.

 - Ладно. Чего ты хочешь?

 - За это ты навестишь меня. Как-нибудь вечерком.

 - Опа, - охренел Соби. – Мы так не договаривались.

 - Мы вообще-то никак еще не договаривались. Ну, Соби-кун, ну хотя бы еще разочек, - заканючил Рицу. – Необязательно сегодня. Когда тебе будет удобно. Мы с тобой так некрасиво расстались…

 - Рицка меня убьет, - мрачно сообщил Агатсума самому себе, прикуривая новую сигарету.

 - Ты слишком много куришь, - заметил Рицу-сэнсэй, как бы невзначай кладя ладонь на его колено.

 - Руки убери. Я еще ни на что не соглашался.

 - Ну, что ты ломаешься? Как девочка, ей-богу. Давай, решайся, Соби-кун. С тебя не убудет, а своему учителю приятное сделаешь. Правда, я тебя не тороплю: как надумаешь – сам мне позвонишь. Заметь – чем раньше, тем скорее я забью на твоего ненаглядного Рицку. Но обязан предупредить: от посягательств Нагисы и ее нескончаемых Зеро я его уберечь не смогу…

 - Вот зараза-то, - проворчал Соби.

 - А что ты хотел. Она мне неподконтрольна. Но ты можешь попробовать столковаться и с ней… на тех же условиях…

 - Иди ты.

 - Все, все, Соби-кун, уже молчу. Не нервничай ты так. Я ж пошутил.

 - А то я не знаю, как Ваше Сэнсэйство шутить умеет.

Соби пасмурно курил, поглядывая на порывавшийся улететь пакет с продуктами.

 - И так дома бардак полнейший, еще и ты тут…

 - Бардак?

 - Полнейший, говорю же. Целое гнездо безмозглых мартовских котов.

 - Так вроде май на дворе.

 - Я ж образно.

 - А.

 - Один все время трахаться хочет, другие по мере сил поддерживают… его устремления, – Соби внезапно ощутил непреодолимую тягу выговориться. Срочно, здесь и сию же минуту. – Рицка меня сегодня ночью довел до белого каления, так башка разболелась, кошмар. Еще и эти трое на кухне обнаружились. В два часа ночи! Вроде чай пили. Кто их поймет…

 - Ну и балда ты, Соби-кун. Сдается мне, они за вами шпионят.

 - Зачем? – искренне удивился Агатсума.

 - Ну как зачем. Интересно им, наверное, как вы… общаетесь. И когда ты его уже трахнешь. Кстати, настоятельно советую тебе с этим делом не затягивать…

 - И ты туда же! – психанул Соби, вскакивая с качелей и подхватывая с земли пакет. Стайка карапузов, игравшая неподалеку в песочнице, так и порскнула с ревом в разные стороны. – ДОСТАЛИ!!!

 - Подумай над моим предложением! - вдогонку ему мурлыкнул Рицу-сэнсэй…


	4. Chapter 4

В гостиной дома Агатсуму встретила троица ушастых чибиков, вольготно расположившаяся на диване. Рицка, подобрав под себя ноги, читал неизменного Ницше, слева Йоджи с любопытством заглядывал в книгу через его плечо, а справа пристроился Нацуо, увлеченно вылизывая Рицкино маленькое ушко. Аояги-младший восхитительно эгоистично не реагировал на домогательства хорошенького Зеро, упорно изучая, что же все-таки говорил Заратустра...

 - Это что еще такое?! – рявкнул Соби, так до сих пор и не отошедший от высокоинтеллектуальной беседы с сэнсэем. – А ну-ка, руки убрать! И язык! И что там еще у тебя есть…

Нацуо с явным неудовольствием сполз с дивана, душераздирающе вздохнув:

 - Злой ты человек, Соби… Ни себе, ни людям…

 - Ага, - поддакнул Йоджи. – Жалко мальчика. Пропадает ведь.

 - Уж как-нибудь не пропадет, - прорычал Соби. – Валите-ка подобру-поздорову. И если еще раз тронете Рицку – уши пообломаю нафиг!

 - О-о-о, - умилился Нацуо, - какой ты классный, Соби! Можешь приступать прямо сейчас, раз тебе так хочется, старый ты педофил…

 - Вот дрянь, - с чувством отметил Соби, отвешивая Зеро отеческий подзатыльник. Тот только снисходительно хмыкнул на прощание, уволакивая Йоджи из комнаты:

 - Не больно!

 - Да уж догадываюсь… - Агатсума вздохнул, подсаживаясь к Рицке. Чибик тут же, будто только этого и ждал, картинно закинул ногу на ногу, обратив внимание Соби на свои новые черные шортики и белоснежные, с меховой опушкой сапожки на высоких каблучках. Соби счел нужным отодвинуться, от греха подальше. Но «грех» не позволил, отшвырнув ставшего ненужным Ницше в сторону и в два счета оказавшись у Агатсумы на коленях:

 - Ну?..

 - Что «ну»? – Соби занервничал, чувствуя, как прижимается к нему горячее юное тело. Руки сами легли на маленькую попку, обтянутую бархатными шортиками, привлекая еще ближе. Рицка замурчал от удовольствия и потерся носом о щеку юноши. – Рассказывай давай. Про эту твою… физиологию отторжения.

 - А чего про нее рассказывать… пробовать надо…

Агатсума ловко увернулся от зубок, норовивших укусить его за ухо. Просто потому, что сейчас ему действительно нужно было все выяснить. В точности, насколько это возможно.

 - Она правда работает?

 - Я же сказал – как кому повезет. Куча разных условий к тому же.

 - Например? Вот те девочки Зеро – как теория объясняет отсутствие ушек у них? Вроде бы они только друг с другом… никаких парней.

 - Ну… Обе получили удовольствие, я так понимаю. Это вообще очень сильный фактор. Плюс повышенный эмоциональный фон – они же обе любимы и любят. Может, еще что-то…

 - И что, этого хватило? – ужаснулся Соби. – Действительно, странно, как твои-то уши еще на месте… Нет, погоди-ка. А изнасилования как же? Удовольствия жертве – ноль, а ушей – нет. Да и насилуют, бывает, предметами разными, а не…

 - Все тот же эмоциональный фон. Мощнейший – ненависть к маньяку. Вот так вот. Ну?..

Соби непонимающе уставился в темные глаза.

 - Чего тебе?

 - Ты купил?

 - Что?

 - Соби, ты тупой. Презерватив. Купил?

 - Не-а, - сознался Соби, отводя взгляд. Один вид разъяренного Аояги Рицки губительно действовал на его ранимую психику. Но Рицка отчего-то не спешил яриться. Вздохнул, съехал с Собиных коленей вбок, пошуровал под диванной подушкой и выудил на свет божий маленький тюбик и три заветных квадратных пакетика. Агатсума вытаращил глаза:

 - И много их у тебя там?

 - Достаточно, - спокойно ответил Рицка, разрывая один из пакетиков. Соби какое-то время пялился на это безобразие, потом спохватился:

 - Эй! Ты откуда это достал?

 - Из-под подушки, - ухмыльнулся Рицка. Его возбужденный член вызывающе прижался к животу Соби. Тому как-то сразу поплохело, волной накатилась жаркая, удушливая слабость, но он собрался-таки с силами и выговорил:

 - Не придуривайся. Я спрашиваю, где ты это взял?

 - В аптеке, где ж еще. Блин, Соби! Порвался. И все из-за тебя. Ну ничего… - Чибик невозмутимо принялся за следующий. Агатсума впал в ступор.

 - В аптеке? Ты ходил в аптеку? И тебе там ЭТО продали?!!

 - Дурак. Я ходил в аптеку с Кё.

 - Ты ходил в аптеку с Кё?!!

 - Соби, да перестань уже, сколько можно! – Рицка отшвырнул недорасковырянный пакетик, вцепился в волосы Соби обеими руками и заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Агатсума зажмурился, судорожно выдыхая в чужой рот, ощутив, как в его собственном больно уж вольготно разгуливает Рицкин язычок. Мальчик всегда отдавал инициативу в этом деле Соби и никогда еще не целовал его сам, тем более так нагло, напористо, откровенно играясь – Соби ощущал, как он довольно улыбается. За всем этим он совершенно не заметил, как уложил чибика на диван, подмяв под себя совершенно не сопротивлявшееся тельце. Рицка оборвал поцелуй, напоследок лизнув уголок рта и нижнюю губу, быстро, как котенок. И хитро посмотрел на Соби.

 - Я тебя такому не учил, - хрипло сообщил тот, отдышавшись.

 - Ну и что? – туманно ответствовал Рицка, между делом закидывая ножки за спину Соби и скрещивая лодыжки. В поясницу тому уперлись острые каблучки сапожек. Агатсума мысленно взвыл. Разум отказывался адекватно воспринимать происходящее, и Соби решительно забил на него, принявшись избавлять Рицку от одежды. Чибик радостно вздохнул, поводя плечиками, чтобы Соби было удобнее снять рубашку. Прямо через обувь были содраны узкие шортики.

 - Соби, сапоги.

 - Пусть остаются. Иди ко мне.

 - Ох… - Больно?

 - Не-ет… Соби… ну пожалуйста… я хочу… ты разве не видишь?..

 - Вижу, Рицка… Ты уверен?..

 - Да-а… Соби? А как же… презерватив…

 - Нá хрен его, Рицка. Нá хрен.

 - А-а… Только сначала МЕНЯ туда, ладно?..

 

Через полчаса Агатсума Соби мрачнее тучи валялся на раздраконенной постели в собственной спальне – для удобства они перебрались туда из гостиной – судорожно прижимал Рицку к груди и внутренне обливался горькими слезами. Возможно, он обливался ими и внешне, но утверждать что-либо конкретное я не берусь – в комнате было темно. Соби только что осознал, ЧТО, по его мнению, он натворил.

 - Рицка… Какой кошмар…

 - М-да?..

 - И что на меня нашло…

 - Ага.

 - Что скажет твоя мама…

 - Угу.

 - А тебе же завтра еще и в школу!!!

 - Соби, заткнись. В кои-то веки тебя прошу: заткнись! Не порть момент.

 - А?.

. - «А», «а»… Мне так понравилось, а ты тут страдаешь. Поимей же совесть.

Соби собрался с мыслями и понял, что и правда поступает очень плохо. Эгоистично. Подло. Обнял Рицку покрепче, поглаживая по плечику.

 - Мур-р… Сразу надо было это делать, - авторитетно заявил мальчик, в ответ шебурша пальчиком по груди Агатсумы. – Слушай… А тебе-то понравилось?

Соби невольно улыбнулся:

 - Еще как… только…

 - Что – «только»?

 - Я думал, ты по-другому себя вести будешь… А ты оказался таким…

 - Каким?

 - Раскованным. Признавайся, кто тебя научил? Ты с Йоджи целовался?

Рицка умело изобразил удивление:

 - Не-ет… - Потом ухмыльнулся, хитро-хитро – Соби ясно увидел это в рассеявшихся рассветом сумерках:

 - С Йоджи я не целовался.

 - Значит, с Нацуо, - расшифровал подсказку Агатсума и нахмурился. Рицка тут же чмокнул его между бровей, чтобы убрать морщинку:

 - Ну не сердись, Соби! Я хотел, чтобы тебе понравилось… Тебе понравилось?

 - Да, Рицка. Ты – чудо.

Мальчик довольно мурлыкнул, зарываясь личиком в волосы Соби. Несколько минут прошло в блаженной тишине. Потом Соби пошевелился:

 - Можно, я покурю?

 - Конечно, в чем дело. – Рицка протянул ему сигарету, поставил на грудь пепельницу, щелкнул зажигалкой.

 – Чего еще изволите?

 - Бака, - нежно сказал Соби, вновь притягивая его к себе. «А жизнь-то налаживается», - весело подумалось ему.

Чибик полежал так немножко, морща носик от дыма. Потом вдруг встрепенулся, приподнимаясь на локтях:

 - Соби, подвинься-ка в сторонку.

 - М-м-м?

 - Ты мнешь мои уши.

 - Не понял, - честно сообщил едва не задремавший с сигаретой во рту Соби.

 - Ты на них лежишь. На моих ушах. Подвинься, я их вытащу. И хвост тут тоже где-то был… Под одеялом, наверное, завалялся…

«О Господи…»

Что спасло Соби от законного обморока после таких заявлений, он и сам бы не смог сказать…


	5. Chapter 5

Утром на кухню они ввалились в обнимку, жизнерадостно хихикая, чем вызвали три недоуменных взгляда от завтракавших Кё, Нацуо и Йоджи. И больше ничего.

 - Не замечают, ты глянь, - едва слышно шепнул Соби.

 - Ничего-ничего, - таинственно улыбнулся Рицка, направляясь к столу. – Соби, покорми меня, а?

 Окопавшись у плиты, Агатсума обернулся на своего чибика. Все та же тоненькая фигурка, те же пушистые темные волосы, те же глаза цвета темного винограда… но что-то неуловимо изменилось. Ну, и конечно же, пропала вся эта девственная атрибутика, от которой Рицка так жаждал избавиться. Жаль… Соби хотелось бы, чтобы эти трогательные ушки остались у мальчика если не на всю жизнь, то надолго… Хотя он вовсе не сожалел о том, что случилось между ними сегодняшней ночью. Но все-таки, ушки…

Между тем Рицка ужом вертелся на своем стуле («И как задница-то не болит», - удивился Соби), укладываясь на стол так и эдак в тщетных попытках обратить на себя внимание Кё и Зеро. Потом вдруг вроде как о чем-то задумался и почесал голову, как раз в том месте, где раньше было правое ушко…

От внезапно огласившего кухню дикого воя Соби едва не вывалил себе на ноги кастрюлю со спагетти.

 - РИЦКА!!! А-а-а!! Ты это сделал! – наперебой голосили Йоджи и Нацуо так, что закладывало уши. Впрочем, через эти крики все равно очень хорошо был слышен ехидный голос Кё:

 - А я ведь говорил, что ты извращенец, Со-тян… А ты отнекивался, озорник!

Агатсума хотел сказать ему, что он дрянь паршивая, совратитель чибиков, наставитель оных на путь ложный, но даже не смог рассердиться на него, хоть и честно старался. Вместо этого он просто стоял с кастрюлей в руках и улыбался, как последний дурак. Пока Йоджи не взгромоздился на стол и не заявил во всеуслышание:

 - Я выиграл! Деньги на бочку!

«А?»

 Кё и Нацуо с тяжелыми вздохами полезли по карманам, выуживая какие-то мелкие купюры, которые Йоджи сцапал с самым довольным видом и уселся на свое место:

 - Однако, прямо-таки джек-пот сорвал! Хе-хе! Неудачники…

 - Да откуда ж мы могли знать, - обиженно возразил Нацуо. Его Жертва тут же сгреб его в охапку, одаривая смачным поцелуем – чтобы не расстраивался, значит.

 - А что здесь, собственно, происходит? – наконец изрек Соби, обретя дар речи. Рицка пока ошеломленно молчал.

 - Да ничего особенного, уверяю тебя, - ухмыльнулся Кё, пересчитывая остатки денежных средств в своих карманах. – Просто мы поспорили, трахнешь ты Рицку сегодня ночью или как. Собственно, мы так уже неделю развлекаемся. Ставки все повышались, повышались, и вот – этот мелкий засранец обогатился на моей тупости!

 - Интуиция, друг мой, интуиция, - назидательно произнес Йоджи, ничуть не обидевшись на «засранца». Но Соби этого уже не слышал. В голове звенела одна мысль, смутная, но настойчивая…

 

 - Вот так вот, сэнсэй. Эти недоумки на нас спорили, оказывается… Поверить не могу, какие только глупости людям в головы не приходят!..

 - А я, как всегда, оказался прав, - счастливо улыбнулся Рицу. По телефону, конечно, не разберешь, но Соби был просто уверен, что он улыбнулся. Физически ощутил.

 - Как всегда, - согласился он рассеянно. Немного подумал и добавил:

 - Насчет твоего предложения…

 - Да? – оживился директор. - Я к тебе приду. Сегодня вечером.

 - Что так неймется?

 - Никаких непристойных предложений. Все цивильно. Чай, шоколад и заварные пирожные с кремом. Ах, да – еще молоко. Горячее.

 - Зачем молоко? – не врубился Рицу.

 - Рицка любит молоко.

 - Рицка?

 - Да-да, Рицка. Аояги Рицка, тот самый. Я приду к тебе в гости с ним, не возражаешь? Покажешь мне мои ушки с хвостиком, а я покажу тебе Рицкины, идет?..

В трубке повисла мертвая тишина. Соби подождал минуту, потом вежливо поинтересовался:

 - Але, гараж? Чего молчим?

 - Я… это… тогда отошлю куда-нибудь Нагису. Чтобы под ногами не путалась…

 - Заметано. В семь вечера у тебя.

Агатсума хмыкнул и кинул мобильник на кровать. «А жизнь-то налаживается!» - подумал он во второй раз за последние сутки…


	6. Эпилог.

Вечером того же дня Рицка несся по аллее в своих извращенских шортиках с сапожками, повергавших в шоковое состояние всех попавшихся на пути прохожих, и обрывал цветы распустившейся сакуры. Соби испытывал непреодолимое желание изловить его за шиворот, спрятать под полы своего плаща и не выпускать, пока они не дойдут до Школы. Но пойди ты его поймай… Однако спустя пару минут чибик сам подбежал к нему, лучась какой-то нереальной радостью – Соби никогда раньше не видел Рицку таким. Сердце его заколотилось где-то в горле…

 - Соби, смотри!

На груди Рицки сидела большая голубая бабочка, медленно шевеля резными крыльями. Мальчик подсадил ее на указательный палец, поднял руку к небу – бабочка задержалась на несколько секунд, потом сорвалась и улетела, еще долго не выпуская полюбившегося ей Рицку из вида. Соби обнял чибика, не выдержав и ревниво прикрыв его плащом от посторонних взглядов.

 - Слушай, Соби.

 - Да, Рицка?

 - Ты правда так скучаешь по моим ушкам?

«Это что, у меня на лице написано?» - испугался Соби.

 - Ну, не то чтобы… - замялся он, не зная, как ответить, чтобы не обидеть мальчика ненароком. – Я не жалею о том, что мы сделали, но… знаешь, это был бы такой хентай! – нашелся он наконец-то.

 Рицка ухмыльнулся («Угадал с ответом», - успокоился Соби) и заговорщически начал:

 - Я тут поговорил с Кё…

«НЕТ! ТОЛЬКО НЕ ЭТО!»

 - …и он мне рассказал, что есть в частных клиниках хирурги, которые за бешеные бабки пришивают уши с хвостом обратно. Операция анонимная, успешная на сто процентов – все нервные окончания восстанавливаются! Они даже шевелятся, прикинь? Как настоящие! То есть, как раньше было! Слушай, ты можешь продавать свои картины, они такие красивые, их будут покупать и мы накопим нужные деньги, если ты хочешь… Ты хочешь, Соби? Соби?.. Ты чего молчишь?

Соби не мог ничего сказать, просто не мог. Весь его мыслительный процесс затормозился, аккумулировавшись в одной-единственной фразе, которая кровавыми буквами аршинной высоты полыхала перед его глазами:

«КЁ!! Я ВСЕ-ТАКИ УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ!!!»


End file.
